NintendoCapriSun
"Howdy, guys! NintendoCapriSun here." NintendoCapriSun (real name Timothy Lloyd Bishop, with his main YouTube Channel: NintendoCapriSun) also known as NCS, is a 37-year-old Let's Player that is widely known and highly regarded among many LPers. He's known for his unique style of commentary that occasionaly includes strange remarks, burps, farts, etc. He is a LPer who relies on the quality of his commentary. He usually doesn't have any graphics, or menus, he just plays the game straight up. Before he created NintendoCapriSun, he had an account called JealousGuy, where he did regular vlogs that were mostly random. These videos have recounted his life for the past 6 years. He since has created a new channel called BreakingNCS, where he continues to post roughly the same type of vlogs. Tim is also a member of the popular collab channel TheRunawayGuys, with fellow LPers, ProtonJon and Chuggaaconroy. Hardships in His Early Life His parents divorced at an early age, leaving him and his sister between his parents. He showed hatred towards his father at that point. In elementary school, he was anti-social and was abused by his "friends". He had a smoking addiction in his later life, but has now been smoke free since April 7th, 2009, in which he caught on video. The video is available on JealousGuy. List of Let's Plays 1. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (NES) 2. Final Fantasy VI (SNES) 3. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (NES) 4. Dungeons of Draggorth 5. The Legend of Zelda - 2nd Quest (Swordless Run) (NES) 6. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES) 7. Secret of Mana (SNES) 8. Mega Man 4 (NES) 9. Mega Man 5 (NES) 10. Earthbound (SNES) 11. Mega Man 6 (NES) 12. Mega Man 1 (NES) 13. Mega Man 2 (NES) 14. Mega Man 3 (NES) 15. Mega Man 7 (SNES) 16. Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES) 17. Mother 3 (GBA) 18. Super Metroid (SNES) 19. Super Ghouls and Ghosts (SNES) 20. Mike Tyson's Punch Out (NES) 21. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Blind) (GB) 22. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) 23. Chrono Trigger (SNES) 24. Mega Man 9 (Wii) 25. Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) 26. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) 27. Banjo-Kazooie (N64) 28. Super Castlevania IV (SNES) 29. Banjo-Tooie (N64) 30. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (GCN) 31-33. Mega Man X1-X3 (SNES) 34. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (GCN) 35. Mega Man 10 (Wii) 36. Metroid Prime (GCN) 37. Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) 38. Final Fantasy X (PS2) 39. Zelda 1 (3 heart run) (NES) 40. Super Mario RPG (SNES) 41. Super C/Contra (SNES/NES) 42. Yoshi's Story (N64) 43. Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) 44. Super Mario 64 (N64) 45. Metroid (NES) 46. Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) 47. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Blind) (N64) 48. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) 49. Plants vs Zombies (PC) 50. Final Fantasy lV (Tenth Anniversary Edition) (DS) 51. Castlevania (NES) 52. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (SNES) 53. Mario Party 2 (N64) 54. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) 55. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (Blind) (SNES) 56. Shadow of the Colossus (PS3) 57. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest (SNES) 58. Donkey Kong 64 (N64) 59. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (GCN) 60. Willow (NES) 61. Paper Mario 2: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) 62. Smartball (SNES) 63. Secret of Evermore (SNES) 64. Super Luigi U Co-Op (with Empolo18) (Wii U) Current Let's Plays Pokémon Sapphire (Blind) (GBA) Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (iOS) Potential Future LPs *The Walking Dead *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Oracle of Ages Catchphrases *SO (FREAKING) HAPPY! (mainly Yoshi's Story) *Star Fox! Star Fox! (whenever he gets into trouble in a game, mainly Super Mario Galaxy 2) *DUDE!! (whenever he fails at something simple, usually in Mario games) *I'll take Tyson (mainly Mike Tyson's Punch Out!!) *Numerous movie quotes, mostly from the Star Wars series. *I like it when I am sniffinininin mymymymy balls (Mainly Twilght Princess when he gets a Poe Soul) *Is this okay, Mommy? (Mainly Majora's Mask when putting something in a bottle) *You tell that asshole (Mainly Chrono Trigger, Final Fantasy 10, and Super Mario RPG) *Get some more toilet paper! (many LPs, most notably Conker's Bad Fur Day) *I'm shooting bubbles up your nose! I'm gonna make you go away! (Primarily Majora's Mask) *IN THE BATHROOM (A statement inspired by a Wierd A with a particular pronunciation, especially in Conker's Bad Fur Day, which included an IN THE BATHROOM counter) *AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (When he gets ripped off or frustrated; famously in Wind Waker after opening a chest from the sea floor with one green rupee inside, hence the nickname "Green Rupee Scream") *"Victorious! Cojiro!" (mainly during Ocarina of Time, later used whenever he achieves some incredible feat in a game) *Damn those Al Bhed! (Final Fantasy X and afterwards) *And smash his face with an iron! *"Mega Man! Mega Man!" (usually in Skyward Sword) *Forest Maze song lyrics (Super Mario RPG) *Toad House song lyrics (SMB3) *A BEE?! (First during Banjo-Kazooie, now a common phrase since Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Two times in a row, man. Two times in a row! I try to drink water and it drips down the left side of my faaace! (Said when failing at something, obviously, two times in a row) *Oooooooooookay I'm back! (after a cut in the video, varies in length) *Shield protection, lucky goggles *All right, chin blossoms! *The armory the bakery the armory the bakery the armory the bakery *Eat a fruit, take a poop *That left one was good *Balewn (balloon) burst (Mario Party 2) *Doo-doo barrel (DKC games) *Boshi barrel (DKC 2 and 3) *The chimp that I earned (DKC3) *FIIISH! FIIISH! (Mainly in DKC3) *Bitchfish *Hello. This is Timothy Bishop. *Crappy-ola-kukka-poo-poo... (SMG2) Category:Catchphrases Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys